New beginning
by Yukina Mika
Summary: 18/5/2017: Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Comments are appreciated.


They had always been a trio. They had survived all the things that were thrown their way. They had been together through thick and thin. Then why did it happen? Why did they grow apart?

According to Heaven, a romantic relationship between an immortal and a mortal was not unheard of but it was impossible. Worse, their red string of fate was tied by the queen of bad luck, the goddess of poverty herself. Some said they were lucky to get through the storms they had faced with their lives intact.

Decisions had been made. While a few refused to cut the string, most of the gods had agreed to take action and cut the red string of fate that bounded them together. To return a normal life to the half Ayakashi, they said.

The string had been cut.

And they had found a decent soul-mate for Iki Hiyori, the half Ayakashi. Ebisu had tied the knot himself, after a long struggle, of course.

Iki Hiyori had returned to her life, with only bits of her memories, only enough for Yato to exist. After all, she was the only human except his Father, who was now dead, to know of him. Her soul didn't come out of her body anymore. And both Yato and Yukine prayed that it would never happen again so she could enjoy her new, peaceful life.

* * *

Two decades later, there was a small shrine for the Yatogami, the multitalented god that granted wishes at the cost of a five yen coin.

Iki Hiyori was amongst the first to pay the shrine a visit, her belly round with her second child. Her husband, a kind and well-educated man, stood by her side as she prayed, with a small gurgling bundle in his arms.

They had ached, both their heart and soul, when they heard her prayer.

"Please, watch over my family, especially my kids."

They had to move on eventually…

* * *

Yato never wanted to get new regalia. Many had pressured him to get more, as he now had a shrine and a fairly decent amount of followers. He ignored their words, saying Yukine was all he needed. In the end, it was Yukine who changed his mind.

The boy had faced his god with hands on his hips, eyes as hard as stones. "Yato, it is time you employ more regalia." He had spoken so confidently, his head high in a challenging way.

"We can manage without them." The raven haired god had waved off his guidepost's words.

Yukine had rolled his eyes before he pointed to the small pile of wooden plaques. "This is serious, Yato! You need another regalia. The two of us can never handle this if you grow more popular."

Of course, Yato had moaned and complained but in the end, he conceded.

* * *

They had found and rescued an uncorrupted spirit from a mob of Ayakashi. Thankfully, the spirit wasn't injured. Yukine had wasted no time to pressure Yato into making him a regalia. And of course, Yato may moan and complain but at last, he followed his guidepost's suggestion.

There was a blue glow on his finger tips as he spoke the words that would bind the wandering spirit to him. "You, who have nowhere to go and nowhere to return… My name is Yato."

His fingers moved, in a formation of a word that he had picked for this new regalia. It was snowing, like it had been when he had named Yukine. But Yato had another name. One that had popped up in the last minute…

"Relinquish thy name in death, and become my servant bearing the name I bestow."

The spirit trembled, blue eyes wide opened in astonishment as the word slowly manifested in front of him.

"Thy name is its reading, thy vessel its sound. By my decree you become my regalia. Thy name is Fuyu; thy vessel, Tou. Come, Touki!"

Imagines flashed in his consciousness. Snippets of the life the boy had lived. Part of him was sad for the boy. He died so young. Only a bit older than Yukine when he had died…

* * *

 _A woman with beautiful blue eyes…_

 _The cloudless blue sky in a nice day…_

 _Love…_

 _Kindergarten…_

 _Friends…_

 _A beautiful brown haired girl whose hands were so warm…_

 _A baby…_

 _Primary…_

 _The same girl, older now, walking side by side…_

 _Yelling…_

 _The court…_

 _The father, leaving…_

 _Secondary…_

 _The same girl, a bit older, smiling as she offered some cookies…_

 _Strange men…_

 _Struggling…_

 _Pain… So much pain…_

 _Darkness…_

* * *

A small ceremonial knife manifested in his hand. Just like Mayu, when she was known as Tomone. The blade gleamed as he unsheathed it.

"Your name is Fuyune." His voice was soft as the knife turned back into the boy clad in a simple white robe. His blond hair was as messy as Yukine's though his eyes were a gentle blue, in contrast with Yukine's fierce amber ones.

"Fuyune?" The boy, Fuyune, parroted. His voice was soft and meek. He clutched the edge of his sleeves as he stared wide-eyed at the duo.

"Yes, that is your name." Yukine replied. His tone was surprisingly gentle as he showed the bright red kanji of his name to the new boy. "I am a regalia. Like you."

* * *

Making Fuyune a regalia was a good choice. He was a fast learner and a good boy. He didn't sting his master as much as Yukine had when he first became a regalia. And he had potential, too. Not as much as Yukine had but it was still good news.

Which meant Yato had something to brag about…

And it didn't end well when he did it in front of Bishamon.

The mortal realm narrowly escaped a World War III, thanks to Yukine and Kazuma forcefully separated their masters.

The ache had become duller as Fuyune entered their life, giving them a new sense of purpose, teaching this mellow boy the way of a regalia.

* * *

It returned full force when a middle-aged Hiyori came to the shrine with her children.

They visited more and more, unaware of the longing and the aching they caused.

Of course Yato still watched over Hiyori and her family, granting their wishes even the smallest ones.

"Hiyori seems happy." He had said, one day, while sitting next to Yukine, on the torii to his small shrine. The blond was leaning against him, watching the clouds rolled by, humming softly under his breath.

"Ebisu chose well." Yukine had replied after a moment of silence. His amber eyes were sad when they met Yato's blue ones. "We should be happy." He said quietly.

Their gaze locked for a moment before a sad smile bloomed on the raven's face. "I know… We have a lot of things to do and son to take care of." His tone was wistful and teasing, all in one. Their eyes turned when they heard the sound of laughter from Fuyune as he chased after a wandering butterfly.

The blond raised an eyebrow. Playfully, he teased. "Oh, then I wonder who wears the pants in this relationship?"

A breeze passed by, carrying their laughter…


End file.
